Chemistry
by I'm Not Wearing Any Pants
Summary: It doesn't matter how much you got, if you're not conventionally attractive.


Ben 10, Man of Action, you already know the disclaimer.

Once again, Doctor Animo felt the need to go on a tasked trip outing to retrieve foodstuffs for his many mad science based genetic abominations...otherwise known as pets...instead of stealing it. Along the way, he happened to encounter his bastard landlord, Mr. Roger(s). Roger made the angriest face a human being could possibly make, and thrust out a damning piece of paper.

"Eviction notice!" he hissed. A vein on his head looked right about to pop.

"Never!" Doctor Animo shouted. He ran while Roger chased after him. But, due to being out of shape, Roger soon slowed and lost the nefarious mad doctor.

"Curse you, fat positivity movement!" Roger shouted in vain, waving a meaty fist. "I'm not healthy at all!"

Several blocks away, Doctor Animo decided to safely ditch his stupid, terribly persistent landlord in the local junkyard. Upon passing a mound of tires, he came across an odd blue fellow surrounded by various species of insects.

"Ooh, bugs. Can I borrow some of those? They would make great mutants for me to RULE THE WORLD with," Doctor Animo asked whom he had first assumed to be a regular old hobo.

"Doctor Animo. Nice to see you again," the blue man muttered, in quite the obvious sarcastic tone.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Clancy."

"Who?"

"The bug guy."

"A little more than that?"

Clancy looked more disgruntled. "I taught you how to control animals via the mind, but this was never fully discussed in canon, only vaguely alluded to? Sheesh!"

"Oh, okay," said Doctor Animo. "So can I borrow some bugs, or not?"

"The Tennysons destroyed my Grandfather's apartment complex, ruthlessly murdered a bunch of my little friends, and punched me in the face, leaving me on the side of the road," Clancy groaned. "My life was shit to begin with. Now it's more shit."

"Pardon me for not caring," responded Doctor Animo, only for Clancy to rise up suddenly, and grasp him by the shirt collar.

"Listen here, Doc...I taught you how to manipulate animals so you can use them in your fucked up experiments...the least you could do is help me get some revenge on the Tennysons," he growled to Doctor Animo.

"Okay, okay, watch the threads," Doctor Animo said placatingly. "We'll do a team up. I'm down with killing Tennyson and family, they've been such thorns in my side forever."

"That's more like it," said Clancy.

The pair walked down the street, where they encountered Doctor Animo's landlord. He attempted to give the eviction paper to Doctor Animo once again. Clancy threw some hornets in his face.

'Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Roger screamed. "Not the bees! NOT THE BEES!" He rolled around on the ground, eventually succumbing to anaphylactic shock_._

"That's what you get!" Doctor Animo cheered with sickening glee. "Okay, now we go and knock over a pet store."

"Cool," said Clancy.

"Hey, Clancy...have you ever found it odd that none of the weeaboos ship us together when we are, canonically, the most compatible?" Doctor Animo inquired.

"No," he responded angrily, causing Doctor Animo to shrug.

"Well, moving on...if we're going to kick Tennyson's ass, we're going to need more manpower. Or should I say, mutantpower! How would you like to give your body for SCIENCE?"

"Um. I dunno," responded Clancy unsurely. "Will it hurt?"

"No. Probably," said Doctor Animo. "I'm not sure."

"Well, what will happen to me?" asked Clancy.

"Have you ever seen the movie, Mimic?" Doctor Animo responded with a grin.

"Ooh, yeah, that's my favorite!" Clancy said excitedly.

"Come on, we have a lot to discuss," said Doctor Animo.

They ventured to Doctor Animo's apartment. Now that Roger, the persistent landlord wasn't around, they could work without being disturbed. Doctor Animo quickly developed a new genetic sequence for his Transmodulator which would make baby Jesus cry and cross-mutate human and insect DNA.

"I've created my own version of the Judas Breed," Doctor Animo boasted. He cranked up his Transmodulator and aimed it at Clancy. "Okay, here goes. Hold still."

"Do I have any time to regret this decision?" Clancy asked.

"No," said Doctor Animo. He shot the Transmodulator beams at Clancy, who yelled as he was consumed by an intense body horror scenario which won't be graphically descriptive at all. And then Clancy was a 6 foot tall drooling bugman.

"Wow, this is fucked up," Clancy tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was weird insectoid language and a bunch of white semen looking gunk. Yucky. Doctor Animo could still hear his voice.

"Now you're stronger than ever, you can fly, and all kinds of weird shit like spitting bugs out of your head which SPLITS OPEN," he said triumphantly. "How awesome is that?"

Clancy got his foot pincher stuck in an old flytrap and fumbled with it before falling to the ground.

"Hmm, it's going to need some work," said Doctor Animo, facepalming.

(TBC in later story)


End file.
